


About Magasame Asami

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: This story is more about my OC Magasame Asami and its technically a summary of her.





	

Magasame Asami is an Elementling and the last of her kind. She looks very similar to Marisa in terms of their builds but they should have enough differences so one wouldn't mistake them for being related. She is unbelievably powerful and is even more powerful than even Shikieiki herself. Her attacks are apparently so powerful she can't have them in a spellcard because they would dissipate under the pressure. This means she is not bound to the Spellcard Rules like everyone else. Apparently it seems she and Shikieiki are rivals because of their strength. Normally Shikieiki would have the advantage but since she was not around 12 centuries ago she does not know what to expect from her rival so both are evenly matched since Magasame Asami usually is at her 2nd level of power when they duel. Magasame Asami has more than one theme that would play when one tries to fight her depending on the level of power she is at. Her 1st level of power's theme is the theme of the first boss from a game called Dark Cloud and up to a certain point her themes are from Dark Cloud and its sequel. Her 2nd level of power's theme is the 2nd boss of Dark Cloud 1's theme. Her 3rd theme is also from Dark Cloud 1 and its the theme of the 4th boss from that game the King's Curse. Her 3rd level is when her attacks start getting on the eerie end of things. At this level she can start making her opponent's fears come to "life." What I mean by that is that they are illusions that seem very real. Her 4th level's theme is that of the 4th boss from Dark Cloud 2. This is when she starts getting crazy with her attacks. Her 5th theme is that of the 5th world's midboss from Dark Cloud 2. Her 6th theme is also from Dark Cloud 2 and its the 5th boss's theme. Her 7th theme is Dark Cloud 1's main theme. Her 8th theme is one of the ambush themes from Monster Madness Battle for suburbia to be precise its the 5th ambush theme. Her 9th theme is the final boss's theme from Monster Madness Battle for Suburbia. Her next 3 themes are from Bullet Heaven 2. Theme 10 is Yami No Viriba. Theme 11 is the final boss theme. Her 12th theme is The Count of Darkness. Theme 13 is Monastery in disguise from Ragnarok Online. Her 14th theme is a darker toned version of the Craig Armstrong Escape theme. Her 15th theme is the post game boss theme from Golden Sun Dark Dawn. Theme 16 is that of the Mario and Luigi Final boss theme aka Adventure's end. Theme 17 is the remastered version of Mario and Luigi's final boss theme. Her last theme that plays when she is at full power is Sun from Dark Cloud 2. Her themes can be heard by her opponents because she somehow emits an aura that radiates the theme. Yeah she has that many themes and levels of power. When she is at full power no one can fight her not even if everyone from Gensokyo fights her at once. She usually doesn't go past her 2nd level of power though. She has recently came out of her hibernative state that she put herself in to escape those that were hunting her. She apparently is the Princess of what was once the Elementling Royal family which apparently composed of what was deemed the most powerful Elementlings. She was apparently the most powerful of all the Elementlings that ever existed. What she does know is that she has to revive her kind from the brink of extinction.


End file.
